


Naturally

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Mild Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gen, Gwen and Lance, modern au... Arthur can't help but tear up when Gwen presents her newborn and Lance declares him a godparent"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

Arthur’s never been particularly fond of children. Or infants for that matter.

His step-auntie Catrina dumped her two-year-old in Arthur’s arms last year, and the damned thing screamed and screamed until his face burned red. 

Children were  _noisy_ , dirty, and smelled honestly like the shit in their nappies.

He’s not excited to be near a  _newborn_ , but Gwen and Lance are very excitable parents and invite him over for a small get-together, just the four of them.

Dinner is to be expected, but as soon as Lance clears the plates, Gwen has disappeared into the hallway, presumably ready to  _showoff_  their daughter. 

“How was it?” Arthur questions, helping straighten the chairs in the kitchen.

Lance rinses off his hands, the wedding ring glinting off the light. He smiles.

“Surgery went well, no complications.” 

“ _Look who’s come to see Daddy and Arthur_ ,” Gwen calls out from the living room, and they follow. She cradles a bundle of blanket to herself, swaying gentle. With some humor, Arthur realises it’s the duckie blanket Merlin got.

“Come see, don’t be silly,” she insists, walking over, and before Arthur can protest, Gwen shoulders off another blanket and helps him position. “Careful with her head, that’s it – oh, look at that, love! I told you he’d be a  _natural_.” 

While Gwen beams ridiculously happy at her also ridiculously admiring husband, Arthur’s arms feel  _so_  heavy and shaky. 

But he straightens himself, gazing down at the tiny, brown-skinned face. Arthur must be very  _silly_  indeed, because an emotion like awe is gripping at him. The newborn smells like powder and yawns soundlessly, flailing a tinier hand.

“Good thing we picked you to be the godfather, ay?” 

Arthur’s eyes stung harshly. Thoroughly embarrassed, he mumbles for a tissue as Gwen takes her daughter back into her arms, nodding to the nearby table.

“How about it, Arthur?” she says, and he laughs wetly, blowing his nose.

“Naturally.”

*


End file.
